Secret of the Storm
by DarthMaul875
Summary: The original five, plus Rudy and Seth, are taken back in time before the Storm. There they discover its true cause. But how have Curtis and Alisha been brought back from the dead? And how is Super Hoodie involved?


_Hello readers. I am just going to clarify something. I have no for-knowledge of Misfits or how it is going to pan out. This is just a bit of fun that I thought up. Also, for five reviews, I will add a new chapter. _

The trio were scrubbing graffiti off of the wall when it happened. Rudy suddenly doubled over in pain. He thought the other Rudy was coming out, but then looked at his hands. They were dissolving, no...Evaporating. Tiny specks were floating off and shimmering out of existence.

"Whoa...this is weird," he said. "Is this that dodgy Crunch I picked out of a bin earlier?" The other two were in too much shock to be disgusted. He had fallen over and scraped his arm, but the scrape seemed to be healing. But it didn't scar. It was almost as if it had never happened.

"Would somebody please tell me what the fu-". He never finished his sentence. Rudy had just evaporated into thin air. Jess and Finn looked at each other then stumbled back as Rudy flew through the air, the atoms coming together in mid-air. He was out of breath, cut and bruised and wearing completely different clothes then when he had disappeared. He looked up at the other two and said "You will not believe what has just happened to me! This has been weirder than when I was doing a ginger and-"

"Shut up right now or the next few words you saw will all be 'ow'."

"Alright, alright. Cool it Tiger." Rudy put up his hands defensively. "OK, now, what was I going to say? Oh yeah. Turns out it wasn't that dodgy Crunchy-"

"I think we guessed that when you evaporated," said Finn.

"Why are you two so annoyed? Is this still because I cummed in the mustard jar?" said Rudy. "Some people hold petty grudges!"

"It would have been if you had told us just as we had finished eating out ham and mustard sandwiches!" snapped Jess. "Now can you please tell us what the fucking hell just happened?!"

"I...I...," said Rudy, and suddenly convulsed as the other Rudy came out.

"For God sakes, man!" he yelled, and breathed deeply. "_We_," he said slowly. "Travelled in time."

"To when?" asked Finn. The Rudys looked at him.

"Before the Storm," they said in unison.

_Las Vegas Prison- the same time_

Nathan scurried through the tunnel he had dug. Annoyingly, he couldn't magic a key to his cell door into his hands, so he had settled for a shovel. He was at that moment in the prison sewer system with his cell-mate behind him.

"How did you get that shovel anyway?" the other prisoner asked.

Nathan sighed. "Can you stop asking me these stupid questions? I'm trying to find the right tunnel to chose."

He went up he left tunnel, which led to a grating. Nathan peeked through it. "It looks all clear. Back up so I can get out"

Nathan couldn't see his hands, but if he could, he would see them starting to evaporate. He slowly opened the grating and climbed out. There was a small amount of light so he could see his hands. "Ahhh! Fuck!" he yelled, and clutched his stomach.

His cell mate couldn't see him. "Nathan?" he called. "Are you alright?" The prisoner climbed out of the grating. "Nathan?" he called. A blaring spotlight shot at him and four armed guards surrounded him. "Nathan, you bastard, you set me up!" he yelled.

He looked around, but didn't see Nathan. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

But the prisoner wouldn't have been able to kill Nathan as he was led away. The spotlight followed the prisoner away, but if it had stayed where it was, it would have seen Nathan appear in mid- air, with a long burn along his chest and falling down the tunnel. He kept on falling and snapped his leg, both his arms and his neck. He landed in the starting point of the tunnel. His breaths were rasping but he managed to whisper "Come on...guys. And...You, you stupid...power." He was there was much blood around him now. Too much. "Heal...Me." And that was when Nathan died.

_The Abandoned Warehouse-two weeks earlier_

Curtis was meant to be dead. The bullet wound was still fresh, the bullet in his head. The fall had impaled his body on a stick of rusted iron. He had rolled off and the fall had broken several bones. He should have been dead. So why did his head not hurt, his chest not sting and arms and legs could move? He was still alive.

He stood up and stumbled on the rubble. Blood was dripping from the two dead bodies above, but Curtis didn't care. He was somehow alive and was confused.

He suddenly thought of something. He wasn't a zombie anymore. He didn't want to eat the dead bodies above. If anything, he wanted to burn them and the memory of the events that had just occurred.

He sat on a piece of concrete and looked around for his pistol, and saw he was still holding it. But that wasn't all. His hands were disappearing. He was about to scream but evaporated before any sound came out. There was a heavy clunk as the pistol dropped out of the air.

Above where Curtis had just been, Super Hoodie looked down. That was the last one. He turned away and evaporated into thin air. But Super Hoodie didn't return. Neither did Curtis. They were still in the past. And they were both about to kill each other.


End file.
